edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's Krookodile
Kevin's Krookodile is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Kevin. Personality Krookodile, as Sandile, could be one who likes to mock his opponents and taunt them with his Intimidate. He has a big ego, much like the rest of Kevin's pokemon and will attack with such forward tactics; if necessary, he'll fight dirty. With his evolution Krokorok, he has been shown to have gotten even more cocky and his jaw strength also increased, and he also seems to take delight in taking down others when they can't move, showing how selfish and inconsiderate he can be. Krookodile also appears to have a great sense of pride, being proud of winning consecutive battles and having a very cool trainer. We'll think no less as his trainer does more and may boast about it, showing cockiness within his sense of pride. Overview It was revealed that Kevin caught a Sandile in "Cliffs & Stones" off screen. In "Duel of Honor", Sandile was the second Pokemon used against Rolf's Frogadier. At first, Sandile had the disadvantage, using Bite and still taking damage from Bubble. After using Sand Tomb to keep Frogadier immobilized, it seemed that Sandile had the advantage, but was still defeated by another Bubble attack. In "Mega Ed-volution", he was used to battle against a Traner's Nidorino. After Sandile battled and used Sand Tomb, he evolved into Krokorok and used a single Crunch to drag Nidorino into the air and defeat him. In "This Means War", Krokorok was the fifth Pokemon Kevin used against Eddy's Frogadier. He tried to attack, but ended up being defeated by a single Water Pulse, unable to fight back. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Krokorok was called out to battle against a wild Tauros. It was damaged earlier by Pancha, and Krokorok used Swagger to confuse the Normal-Type. When Tauros hurt himself, Krokorok finished him with Crunch. After Tauros was defeated, Krokorok leveled up and had learned his new move, Dig. In "Cold Course", Krokorok was revealed to have been Kevin's second Pokemon against Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. He was currently battling Clemont's Heliolisk, using Scary face to lower his opponent's Speed. When Heliolisk used Grass Knot, Krokorok dodged with Dig and dealt damage, but he was then dragged downwards by another Grass Knot, lsing a lot of HP. As he got up, he was unfortunately finished by Heliolisk's Quick Attack. In "Conviction" Krokorok was called out to battle against a wild Haunter on Route 14. Though he took a Sucker Punch, he took very little damage. He then dealt a blow with Crunch, easily defeating Haunter. After the brief battle, Krokorok evolved into Krookodile. In "Inverse Pests", Krookodile was called out to battle against a punk's Scrafty in the Lost Hotel. When Scrafty used High Jump Kick, Krookodile dodged with Dig, and after Scrafty sustained damage, Krookodile arose and dealt a powerful blow, defeating him in one hit. Later on, he was seen defeating another punk, feeling all the more prideful as he was getting stronger. He was then seen following Kevin as the two went down a hallway and met Boss. There, Krookodile watched as many punks gathered around and he stood with pride as Kevin mastered the Cosmic Flip on his bike. In "From Then to Now", Krookodile was seen eating dinner on Route 16 with the other Pokemon, where he agreed with Victreebel that they need a challenge. In "Lost", it was revealed that Krookodile was sent to the PC after battling so much. In "Trash Picking", Krookodile was revealed to have been added back to Kevin's party. In "Once and for All", Krookodile was deposited into Kevin's PC, but was added back to his party after he defeated Eddy and went to challenge the Pokemon League. In "Efforts & Heart", Krookodile was revealed to have been used against Diantha, the Champion, but ultimately lost in the end. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Krookodile and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Crunch * Outrage * Earthquake * Foul PlayCategory:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dark Type Category:Ground Type